1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electro-optical devices such as a liquid crystal device and electronic apparatuses such as a liquid crystal projector including such an electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
In general, such an electro-optical device is driven in accordance with image signals which have been subjected to serial-parallel conversion. In a liquid crystal device, for example, a plurality of data lines arranged in an image display area on a substrate are grouped into blocks, each of which has a predetermined number or data lines. The image signals, which have been subjected to the parallel-serial conversion, are supplied through a sampling switch to the data lines included in the blocks in a block unit. Accordingly, the blocks are driven sequentially on a block-by-block basis, the data lines of each of the blocks being driven simultaneously.
The electro-optical device driven as described above has a technical drawback in that pushdown (that is, a potential drop of an image signal) caused by parasitic capacitance between adjacent data lines leads to generation of uneven luminance at boundaries between adjacent blocks. For example, JP-A-2004-125887 discloses a technique in which capacitors are provided for all data lines as measures for addressing the technical drawback.
However, at a boundary between two blocks (i.e., two data line groups, each of which includes a plurality of data lines) adjacent to each other, in each block, pushdown generated in data lines positioned at the ends of the block and pushdown generated in data lines positioned nearer to the center of the block are relatively different from each other since a timing at which image signals are supplied to the data lines positioned at the ends of the block and a timing at which image signals are supplied to the data lines positioned nearer to the center of the block are different from each other. Specifically, a block adjacent to a block of interest to which image signals are to be supplied has received or has not received image signals before image signals are supplied to the block of interest. That is, a timing at which the data lines included in the adjacent block are charged is different from a timing at which the data lines included in the block of interest to which the image signals are to be supplied are charged. Accordingly, the difference between the timings is one of the reasons an amount of pushdown generated in the data lines positioned at ends of the block of interest to which the image signals are to be supplied and an amount of pushdown generated in the data lines positioned nearer to the center of the block of interest are different from each other, resulting in generation of uneven luminance. In the technique disclosed in JP-A-2004-125887, a capacitor is provided for each of the data lines to suppress pushdown of the data line. However, the technique does not completely realize compensation of the difference between the amount of pushdown in the data lines positioned in the ends of the block and the amount of pushdown in the data lines nearer to the center of the block and reduction of uneven luminance generated on a boundary of two blocks adjacent to each other.